Fishing Tournament
|release date = }} Fishing tournament or fishing challenge is an event of Candy Crush Soda Saga. It is only available on the mobile version. Currently King has been running two fishing tournaments a week, a short one and a long one. The short one has been starting on Tuesday early morning (between 3 and 4 Eastern Time) and lasts about 24 hours, ending on Wednesday at 3 AM Eastern Time. The long one has been starting on Friday early morning (between 3 and 4 Eastern Time) and lasts for about three days, ending on Monday at 3 AM Eastern Time. It is similar to Striped Candy Contest and Star Chaser events. The only difference is the player has to make candy fish instead of making striped candies or collecting stars to participate the event. Introduction The fishing challenge is a good way to win lots of free boosters if the player has plenty of free time to play endless games to collect fish. Fish are only counted if the player make them him/herself, or if they are made by cascades when he/she makes a move. Fish DO NOT count towards the player's total if he/she switches a colour bomb with a fish or the fish made from green soda. The player has to PASS the level to get the fish he/she has made in that level, if the player fails the level, he/she loses them. After the player plays at least one level for the fish and earns at least 20 fish (which s/he can keep only by winning the level), then the player can enter into a tournament against other players, his/her Facebook friends and some players from the King website. In order to win boosters, the player has to collect more fish than the players on the leaderboard. To find out who the player is playing against and how many fish the player needs to win, he/she need to click on the tournament picture on the left of the map page. This will also show how long is left in the tournament. If the player is at the top of the leaderboard at the end of the tournament, then he/she wins the most boosters (3 of everything except gold bars). There are boosters to be won right down to the 10th place in the tournament. The player can play any level for the tournament, and he/she can play the levels as many times as he/she like (as limited by available lives, of course). The player gets credited for fish at 10× the candy fish collected in the level that the player is currently up to in the game, but only 1× if he/she goes back to play previous levels. For instance, if the player is on Level, say, 123, then each candy fish she/he scores on that level will count as ten fish if s/he wins that level. But once that level is won, if the player goes back to Level 123 or to any previous level and plays for more fish in it, each Candy Fish collected in it will only count as a single fish once the level is won. However, if the player instead proceeds to Level 124 as the next newly available level in the game, any candy fish collected at that level will score ten fish each if the level is won. Challenge *At the beginning after this event is opened, the player must collect 20 candy fish from any levels to qualify for the official fishing tournament. However, s/he must pass the levels to keep the fish. After having successfully collected a minimum of 20 candy fish (remember that a 10× multiplier is applied to the level that the player is currently on in the game, so she/he only needs to create two actual candy fish on that level, but 20 on any other levels), the player will enter the tournament and win a Double Delish Fish booster for doing so. *Once officially in the fishing tournament, when clicking on the “Tournament” display, the player will see a list of all players in their tournament, along with the current number of caught fish for each player in descending order of his or her rank. Click "?" button to see information about tournament or click "×" button to close. *There are three reward levels which the player can get. However, the gifts have limitation: The first gift is just given to the first player, who caught the most fish amount. The second gift is just given to the second player, and the third gift is just given to whom standing from the fourth to tenth. Of course, they are also given the other rewards from the gifts. *After the challenge finished, the players from first to tenth will win the following awards: **For 10th through 4th place: 1 each Lollipop Hammer and Striped Hammer **For 3rd or 2nd place: 1 each Lollipop Hammer, Striped Hammer, and Free Switch, plus 3 Double Delish Fishes **For 1st place, the grand prize: 3 each of all boosters (including both types of Hammers, Free Switch, Double Delish Fish, Color Bomb Booster, and Coloring Candy Booster)! Have a fun tournament! Gallery Gallery= Fishing Tournament cover.png|Fishing Tournament cover Go fishing.jpg|Go fishing! Go fishing with Kimmy.gif Fishing Tournament real life.jpg Fishing Tournament real life 2.jpg Go fishing in the soda sea.jpg That fish looks DELICIOUS.jpg Kimmy's Go Fishing Tournament.png|Go fishing! Something fishy.jpg|Hmm.. Something fishy is going on. |-| Screen= Fishing tournament progress icon on screen.png|First icon Fishing tournament countdown icon on screen.png|Official icon Fishing tournament info.png|It's fishing time! Fishing tournament progress.png|Fishing tournament info (Old) (without leagues) Fishing tournament progress 1.png|Fishing tournament info 1 Fishing tournament progress 2.png|Fishing tournament info 2 Fishing tournament leaderboard.png|Fishing tournament leaderboard (Old) (without leagues) Fishing tournament leaderboard bronze league.png|Fishing tournament leaderboard Fishing tournament gift.png|First reward Fishing Tournament congratulations.jpg|Congratulations! When you prompt to quit a level in a fishing tournament.png|If you fail any levels When you create a fish on a fishing tournament.png|When you create a fish on a fishing tournament |-| Reward= Fishing tournament 1st reward.png|Rewards #1 Fishing tournament 2nd reward.png|Rewards #2 Fishing tournament 3rd reward.png|Rewards #3 Fishing contest 4th reward 170222.PNG|Rewards #4 Fishing tournament 5th reward.png|Rewards #5 Fishing contest 10th reward 170118.PNG|Rewards #10 |-| Icon= Kgf icon image.png Kgf info kimmypic.png Kgf reward image.png Kgf icon giftbox.png Gift single.png Gift two.png Gift multi.png Gift chest.png Kgf open giftbox.png Fish alone.png Fish rainbow.png Fish plus one.png Fish plus ten.png Kgf gold medal.png Kgf silver medal.png Kgf bronze medal.png Pink medal.png Kgf toplist 1.png Kgf toplist 2.png Kgf toplist 3.png |-| Video= Candy Crush Soda Saga Fishing 30 US TV Commercial Candy Crush Soda Saga Leaderboards 15 US TV Commercial Category:Mobile features